


Bowl

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Murder of non-living things :p, Phone drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Suddenly, Felix is attacked. He thinks this is stupid.
Relationships: Flayn & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 3





	Bowl

"Ei!" he hears, the only warning before he feels something fast approaching. He swings his blade as he turns, and strikes down the projectiles coming for him at high speed. What was it even that he---- pale liquid drips from the metal, catching the light as they fall toward the ground ----cut... "Flayn!"  
The girl blinks up at him with wide, innocent eyes, and rises to her full, small height with a bowl of freshly cut fruit in her hands. "Hello, Felix," she greets him pleasantly, as if she had not just tossed an amount of fruit at him. "Remarkable skill!" How she had snuck up on him without his noticing... He blames his own focus on his training. And then she had dived to catch the falling pieces and is ruffled in appearance and breath but not in attitude.  
"What are you doing! I could have hurt you!" There is the bit where she interrupted his training as well but that is a matter for later. Flayn purses her lips for a few moments, a small frown in place, until she smiles and says, "But you didn't," as if that is what matters. Felix lets out a deep, frustrated sigh. "No, sure, perhaps not, but that is not the point. The point is _don't do that again_. How would I explain to Seteth if something happened to you?" There is also the part, bigger than the concern about Seteth, where he doesn't actually want to hurt her- but she doesn't need to know about that.  
She beams at him, and shifting her grip on the bowl of fruit to be propped against her body with one hand she grasp him by the crook of his elbow and starts to pull. At first Felix is so baffled that he follows, but once they reach the doors to leave the training grounds and she temporarily releases her grip on him to try and push it open with one hand - an unsuccessful endeavour as the doors are a little too heavy for that, which means that someone had let her in before or she wouldn't have managed to get her burden inside with one trip - he roots himself in place and scowls at her. Flayn, focused upon figuring out her task, does not see his scowl. She lets out a small "ah!" as she seems to get an idea, and she turns to push the bowl into his hands, leaving both of hers free to push open the doors. "Come, Felix, this way," she says. He doesn't follow, until she turns and while propping up the door with her back she grasps his sleeve and tugs. "What is this about, exactly?" he asks her, and she finally looks at his face. And yet she doesn't mind the expresion that he makes. "A fruit bowl, of course." she laugh a brief laugh. "Everyone needs a change of pace now and again, Felix, and you should enjoy the fruit of your labour, haha." Felix lets out a deep, deep sigh. "If I do this, will you stop?" Flayn tips her head sideways, and her hair curves against her neck because of the way she stands leaning against the door. "Stop what?"  
"This ridiculous notion that you have about throwing things at me." She smiles and chuckles and she says, "I will be sure to at least warn you next time," as if that is a good response. He sighs again, even deeper than before. This girl can't be helped, can she. "_Fine_, just this once." she claps her hands and laughs. "Yay," she cheers. She makes for another attempt at leading him along, and this time he follows. She takes him just a short way, to a bench close to the classrooms and overlooking the mountains. There she sits and tugs at his sleeve to make him sit as well, which he does with another sigh. She dogs out two spoons from a pocket of her dress, and they are wooden and clumsy looking which, he has noticed, the bowl is as well. She hands him one of the spoons, and takes the bowl to set it between them. "There we go," she says, pleased with the most simplistic of set-ups she has created. She dips a hand into another invisible pocket. Practical. People cant see if you carry weapons among all those folds. "Do you want sugar? Salt?" He scowls, and huffs. "I don't like sweets. And why would I add salt to fruit? You really have some strange ideas."  
Flayn puffs up her cheeks, and despite his words she pulls both a salt shaker and a sugar shaker out of her pocket. From the looks of it, they have leaked. No wonder, since there are no stoppers on them." Very well, don't try then, if you're too scared." It's a trick and he knows it, but he deliberately lets her. "Fine, I'll try the salt. Stop moping." Her smile is remarkable, and she instructs him to only take a sprinkle of salt for a spoonful of fruit. It tastes just fine, the salt an agreeable contrast to the natural sweet and sours of the fruits.  
"Happy now?" he asks her. She hums happily around her spoon, and she cups her cheek and smiles at him. She nods, her cheeks flushed apple red and a look of content on her face. "Yes, this is nice," she tells him. "Don't you think so too?" He sighs, but it's not as deep as previous sighs. "It's bearable." She laugh. "I guess next time I should bring a bear then- it will make it even better then." with his next sigh, he shakes his head. "What is going on with these by the way?" he asks, deciding that he is done with that topic. He switches over to thinking about the clumsily made bowl and spoons. "Oh! These? I made them!" Proudly, she brandishes her spoon in front of her. "What do you think?" She looks too excited for him to tell her that they are a bit unweildy, so he settles upon, "They are manageable, I guess." Which seems to be fairly high praise, since she seem to take that as a reason to gift him with the whole set she had made.


End file.
